


For You, Anything

by TheNomadGold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Cave, Cuddles, Love, M/M, Rain, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, True Love, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: Dean and Castiel retreat to cave after dodging a monster that had been terrifying the city for weeks. Something happens...I love these two and could write about them for days.





	

Dean heard Castiel yell "Run!" and took off through the night towards a nearby cave he had eyed earlier up the hill. The gigantic werepire followed closely behind the two men. Castiel's attempt to use his angel powers had failed. He could hear the gruff noises of the shifter getting closer, but pulled all his focus towards bolting after Dean. The torrential down pour didn't help. Once they were both inside, they quickly rolled several large stones into the cave opening closing them in, just as the shifter approached. Castiel signaled for Dean to back away from the entrance so that the shifter could not pick up on his scent. The two men waited for the longest two minutes before checking to see if the area was clear.

 

"He's gone. We're in the clear. We should probably stay put until light, or at least until this storm passes through. " Castiel confirmed with a nod. The down pour continued outside

Whether it was the adrenaline rush or something else, both men went in for a victory hug. They had lived to tell the tale of how they were attacked by a vicious werepire.

 

Dean threw up a fist. "Oh man that was awesome! Us one, werepire zip!" He was out of breath, but gave Castiel his biggest grin, his teeth chattering slightly.

Castiel returned the smile. "Dean, I believe you normally say "That werepire was our bitch today"

"And you, you'd call him an assbutt I guess, huh? " Dean bent over and rested his hands on his knees while he tried to catch his breath.

Castiel looked up to the ceiling and thought as droplets of water dripped from his soaked hair. "Well now that you mention it I...Dean?" Dean was bent over and shaking. Castiel started to panic. He came closer and started to look for injuries, a true task in the darkness of the cave. "Dean, what's wrong? Tell me so I can help!"

 

"It's, iiit's okay Castiel. I, I'm jjju, just cooold." Dean tried to cover up his embarrassment in normal human functioning and attempted to cover his shoulders to stop from involuntarily shaking.

 

"Oh. Then, I'll make you a fire. Hold on!"

 

 

"Ca, Cassss, its okay I'm fffff--"

"I've got this Dean." Castiel dropped to his knees and started rummaging on the cave floor. Dean, sat down against the cave wall and watched him go, squeezing his body to keep in what heat he had left. The fact that his clothes were drenched didn't help.

 

"All I need are two branches, I guess in this case twigs, ahhh! There we are!" Castiel reached for two thin branches that must have been swept into the cave by the wind.

"And now I just rub the two together and ..." Castiel tried for two straight minutes and, nothing. _He looks so determined_ , Dean thought.

"Ugh, bite me! Why isn't this working?!" He glanced towards Dean. The older Winchester wasn't looking so good. He was currently breathing heavenly and was now violently shivering.

 Castiel threw down the twigs and rushed over to Dean. He carefully moved Dean's back away from the wall, wrapped his arms around him as best he could, and pulled him close. "How is this Dean? Any better?"

"Yyy, yesssssss. S'better..." Dean was glad that the cave was dark to hide his blush. _Why is he doing this for me?_ With an effort, Dean lifted his head to make eye contact with Castiel. _Concern. Determination. Something else?_ His eyes started to close. Castiel shook him slightly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Dean! Stay with me okay?!! I... I'm going to try something." Panic was rising again in Castiel. Without his usual powers, he was pretty useless as an angel and as a human being. If only Sam hadn't come down with the flu and...but Sam wasn't here. Dean was counting on him. He hoped that this worked.

 

Castiel closed his eyes and started praying while he held Dean. _Chuck you better pick up or I will hunt your Godly ass down!_ Then he felt it. Castiel's eyes flew open.

 

"Don't be afraid Dean. And please don't laugh." 

"I'm not and I, I won't." Dean was hypnotized. All thoughts of being cold had vanished as he looked into the glowing blue eyes of the man that was holding him.

Castiel removed his arm from around Dean, and started removing his trench coat. Then he removed his tie, shirt and undershirt. Dean stared. Hard.

"Ca, Cass?!"

 

Castiel grabbed back around Dean's waist, took a deep breath and exhaled.

 

As he exhaled, two beautiful black structures shot up from out of Castiel's back. They arched upward for several seconds as Castiel tried to control his breathing. Then they slowly started to curve inward, encompassing both Dean and Castiel in a big black ball of darkness. Dean was now pushed toward Castiel so that his head was resting along his chest. He could feel a vibration similar to a pounding heart. And heat, he could definitely feel heat. He closed his eyes.

 

"Casssss." For once in his life, Dean let go and allowed someone else to take care of him. He took in the warmth that Cas provided, occasionally looking up to stare at Castiel's shining eyes.

 

"You know, even with my eyes glowing, I can still see you Dean." Dean blushed and Castiel grinned.

\-----

Some time passed, and Dean eventually came back to a more comfortable temperature. He felt like all of his limbs could now move freely, but for someone reason, he continued to rest his head on Castiel. Castiel's eyes had come down from their initial blue blaze, and he was now slowly rubbing circles on Dean's back.

"You should be a massuse."

Castiel chuckled. "No, I'll leave it to the pros."

Dean gently reached a hand and touched one of Castiel's soft, black feathers.

"Your wings...they're beautiful."

Castiel breathed in at that touch. "Thank you."

It was quiet for a while.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"...Why?" It was the softest of whispers, but Castiel knew what Dean was asking. Dean moved away from Cas' chest and looked him in his eyes.

"Why do you go out of your way to help us, to ....to help me with...with everything?! Why?"

The angel looked back at him with a smile. "I love you Dean. I want to protect you and make sure that you are okay, I want to help you with getting rid of the bad guys and making the world a---"

Before Castiel could finished, Dean had grabbed ahold of the back of his neck and pulled forward so that their faces were so close, green started to blur with blue. Castiel's feathers lightly shook around them with the sudden movement.

"Do better. Wh, why do you love me Castiel." Dean's eyes held steady on his and Castiel began to blush.

"You're, ah, you, you're the righteous man and I, ah..." Castiel's focus was going out the window with every moment he felt Dean's breath on his lips. _Focus Cas, focus_. "Your beautiful soul, and, and these." He took his hand and rubbed at a spot where Dean's face was plastered with freckles. "Sometimes, when I was staring at you, I was actually trying to count them. I gave up each time."

Dean chuckled as Castiel continued to stroke his face. "Your smile has hypnotized me more than once. And I like when you walk away from me. I--"

"You what?" Dean's faced scrunched up in question.

Cas face could not get any redder and it was all innocent. "I like when you walk away Dean. You have a, a nice butt."

Dean laughed again. "Well thank you. One of my best attributes. I must say I think I may have felt you staring a couple of --"

Cas had lost all his senses at this point and lunged at Dean and pulled him in to one of the tightest of hugs.

"You make me feel like I have a purpose. That there _is_ a reason to my existence. I..I wanted to be close to you Dean! Always, I, I want to be close to you."

Dean felt Cas' body tremble. If the angel squeezed any tighter, he would probably pass out in the next minute or so. Dean gently pushed Cas back away so that he could see his face again. A couple of tears were falling slowly down his face.

Dean kissed one of the tears away and whispered in Cas' ear. "Be close to me now." He breathed heavily, heart pounding.

Castiel, still trembling, slightly shook his head.

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel's forehead.

Then his nose.

Then, hesitantly, his lips.

Dean gasped and Castiel moaned. _Damn, even his lips are trembling_.

The kiss could have went on forever, but eventually, Dean had to breathe.

They were both panting and breathing heavily by the end of it, foreheads pushed together, breath mingling. Now Dean had tears welling up in his eyes. Castiel took his hands to wipe them away.

Dean chuckled. "You attempt to build fires for me, you give me shelter, you wipe my tears away, you, you'd do anything for me Cas, won't you?"

Castiel gently rubbed the corner of Dean's lips.

"For you Dean, anything!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
